


Tú y Yo

by Jewell01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Civil War, Death, F/M, Feels, Female Tony Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewell01/pseuds/Jewell01
Summary: Y entonces, en un jardín de brillantes flores, dos mujeres se encontraron.Ambas abandonadas por aquella persona que prometieron amarlas y cuidarlas hasta el fin de sus días compartidos.Ambas dejadas atrás por el típico príncipe azul para que pudieran seguir a personas de cabello negro y ojos azules.Ambas de acuerdo en que sus maridos eran unos idiotas infieles.Au! Donde Natasha Stark muere en Siberia y se encuentra en un raro lugar tomando té junto a una mujer llamada Elia Martell.Ah, y almas gemelas donde todos nacen con las primeras palabras de su alma gemela.





	1. Por tu escudo y mi armadura

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si, yo sé, soy una tortuga con mis fics pero ¿eh? Porque no, es solo cortos, en realidad se me es mucho más fácil avanzar esto que una historia completa así que…  
> psd: Advierto que esto es solo un vertedero para mi idea loca, tratare de hacerlo lo más ordenado posible xD

Cuando el escudo del hombre que había jurado respetarla, amarla y cuidarla hasta la muerte traspaso su armadura, rompiendo su reactor, Natasha sabia que ese era su fin.

Friday estaba desconectada de su armadura, no se podía mover y podía sentir claramente como el fuego ardía dentro de su cuerpo, pero sin embargo su piel se encontraba enfriándose a una velocidad preocupante.

Steve y Barnes se habían ido ya hace un tiempo, dejándola en el frió piso del lugar donde había sido su lucha.

Toni quería reír.

Reír por lo injusto que era su vida, de lo vulnerable que era ella en esos momentos e incluso durante toda su vida, sin embargo, lo único que salió de sus labios fue el sonido de una tos entrecortada acompañada de un gorgoteo de sangre.

El dolor en su vientre era pesado al igual que la armadura, sin embargo, todo eso palidecía al lado del dolor que sentía en su pecho, ella no sabia si ese era el dolor de su corazón rompiéndose por la traición o los trozos de metal que habían perforado sus pulmones y muy probablemente su corazón, que claramente podía sentir que había comenzado a fallar.

Toni quería llorar.

Ella lo había planeado todo tan bien, ella le diría a Steve sobre su plan con respecto a los acuerdos y luego una salida para salvar a Barnes, el mejor amigo de su esposo se presentaría en el tribunal internacional bajo un ejercito de los mejores abogados que ella pudiera conseguir, de esa manera él podría ser libre, recuperarse sin necesidad de huir y de esa manera, ella y Steve podrían dejar de pelear y entonces… entonces… ellos podrían criar juntos al pequeño maní en su vientre…

Ellos podrían darle la vida llena de amor y totalmente cómoda a su bebé, vida que ninguno de los dos pudo tener en su infancia.

Ellos podrían verlo correr por el patio de la mansión, creando, jugando… creciendo.

Ella quería tan malditamente quitarse la armadura y frotar su vientre, pero la armadura se sentía tan pesada, al igual que sus parpados que se comenzaban a negar a seguir abiertos.

El anillo en su bolsillo se sentía pesado.

Las palabras sobre su pecho aún más.

* * *

 

En algún lugar de Wakanda, unas palabras perdieron su color.


	2. El dragón y el sol

Elia tembló, negándose a llorar, las noticias de que Rhaegar había muerto habían llegado al palacio hace ya unos días.

Su sonrisa se volvió amarga.

Porque por los siete, si algo había aprendido de estar todo ese tiempo casada con un hombre como Rhaegar, era que su señor esposo no era del tipo fácil de matar, eso y el hecho de que las palabras sobre la muñeca derecha seguían del mismo color tan vivo como el día en que se habían conocido.

Los gritos resonaron, el fuego crepito a lo largo del palacio y Elia solo pudo abrasarse más fuerte a sus hijos.

Las preguntas temerosas de Rhaenys llenaban sus oídos como un ruido blanco, los sollozos de Aegon no eran mejor.

Elia quería gritar.

Gritar a los siete por el destino tan cruel que les había guardado a sus hijos y a ella.

Gritar por Rhaegar, por dejarla atrás con su padre demente, tan demente que incluso lo llamaba ''Rey loco'', todo, mientras él se escapaba con una mujer que era más una niña.

Elia quería llorar.

Llorar por sus bebés, ellos no merecían lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Llorar por no poder ver a sus queridos hermanos, su tierra y su hogar una última vez.

Llorar por su amor no correspondido, llorar por no ser lo suficiente a los ojos de los demás, ni siquiera a los de su propia alma gemela.

Fue entonces cuando la montaña rompió la puerta y todo fue un borrón de colores hasta que el tan anhelado negro cubrió su visión.

* * *

 

En algún lugar de los siete reinos, unas palabras perdieron su color.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay... escribir estos dos cortos me dolieron 


	3. En un jardín

Cuando Elia despertó, ya no se encontraba en sus habitaciones, ya no podía sentir el olor a quemado inundando su nariz junto a la sangre, ya no podía sentir la sangre corriendo desde su vientre y cayendo de entre sus piernas.

De hecho, todo se sentía muy tranquilo, y no en el sentido de que algo iba a suceder, sino… simplemente tranquilo.

Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de sus hijos durmiendo plácidamente, con las flores rodeándolos como si de una suave cama se tratara, una pequeña parte de Elia noto que Aegon ahora ya no era un bebé que necesitaba ser cargado, sino que, ahora era un niño, casi del mismo tamaño que Rhaenys.

Parándose lentamente, espero el dolor llegar, al no sentir ninguno, Elia continuo su camino hacia sus hijos.

Quitándole los pequeños mechones de cabello del rostro de su hija, la princesa susurro suavemente.

-Arriba mi pequeño dragón, el sol y la tierra están esperándote-

Ojos dorados se abrieron al pequeño paraíso.

* * *

 

\- ¡Madre! ¡madre! - había llamado Rhaenys deleitada mientras dejaba las flores a los pies de la mujer- ¡Mira madre! ¡Aegon también puede correr!

Elia sonrió cariñosamente mientras veía como sus hijos habían comenzado a correr entre ellos, persiguiéndose y persiguiendo las mariposas que volaban alrededor.

Mirando a sus pies y a todas las hermosas flores que su hija había traído comenzó a tejer una corona.

Ella era consciente de que debería sentirse amarga por siquiera pensar en hacer una, puesto que, todo su sufrimiento había empezado con una corona de rosas.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de amargura nunca llego como ella esperaba y en su lugar un sentimiento de tranquilidad lleno su ser.

El mundo nunca se había sentido tan en paz para ella.

* * *

 

Fue entonces cuando una tercera risa infantil se unió a la de sus hijos y un suave - ¿eh, hola señorita extraña? - llamo, detrás de ella.

 


	4. Dos reinas toman el té part.1

Toni no sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que recordaba era haber cerrado los ojos mientras temblaba de frio y sentía como la sangre caliente se deslizaba desde su garganta hasta sus labios.

Todo se había sentido tan malditamente helado solo para que de repente ya no lo fuera.

Ella había despertado mirando directamente a los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de un niño pequeño, el cual le sonrió con esa pequeña cara querubina de regordetas mejillas para luego salir corriendo y unirse a otros dos niños similares en tamaño.

Cuando lo vio correr junto a los dos niños desconocidos, algo dentro de ella hizo clic, algo como una pequeña voz susurrante que decía que el niño de doradas hebras y nariz de botón era su hijo nonato.

Las risas de los tres llenaban lo que parecía ser un soleado prado en el punto más alto de la primavera, sin vientos fuertes o un calor intenso, solo el suficiente sol como para calentar la piel de una forma agradable.

Sin su conocimiento o consentimiento una suave sonrisa se había posado en los labios de Toni.

Ella se sentía tan en paz.

* * *

Cuando noto a la otra mujer en medio del prado tejiendo algo entre sus manos, lo único que logro decir fue un suave - ¿eh, hola señorita extraña? -

Toni talvez admitiría que incluso en el raro lugar donde se encontraba, sus habilidades para conectarse con la gente no eran las mejores.


	5. Dos reinas toman el té part.2

Toni no sabía en qué momento sucedió, pero ahora se sentó en una pequeña mesa de estilo francés mientras se tomaba el té bajo la sombra de una sombrilla blanca, con la extraña mujer como compañía, que por cierto hablaba como una persona salida directamente desde un cuento medieval.

Ambas mirando hipnotizadas a los tres niños con edades similares corrigiendo por el patio lleno de flores siguiendo mariposas que volvieron a encender y dispersar cada vez que eran atrapadas.

Una pequeña parte de la vida que no puede ser mejor que nunca, que debería estar gritando, llorando y maldiciendo a cualquier persona superior para quitarle la vida a ella ya su bebé de manera tan temprana.

Toni llevo la taza a su boca y bebí, aunque se haya visto como el humo salía del líquido, este se siente agradable y dulce en su lengua, sin ningún indicio de estar demasiado caliente.

Y entonces la mujer hablo.

-Mi nombre es Elia ... Elia Martell, ¿Y usted mi señora? -

* * *

 

En un lugar inalcanzable de los reinos, un ente envuelto en oscuros mantos río.

* * *

-Anthonia… Stark, encantada de conocerte Elia Martell-

* * *

En un lugar inalcanzable de los reinos, un ente bañado en luz lloró.


	6. Morenos de ojos azules

Elia había sido abandonada por su esposo por irónicamente, una niña de ojos azules y cabello negro.

Y como cereza del pastel, se apellidaba Stark.

Si… el mundo tenía un sentido del humor bastante seco si le preguntaban a Toni, porque al parecer compartía apellido con uno de los principales actores en el dolor de la mujer que acaba de conocer, también que los hombres infieles tenían un tipo y esos eran las personas de cabello oscuro con ojos azules.

-Ellos se conocieron por primera vez en un torneo- había dicho Elia- a Rhaegar por ser el ganador se le otorgo una corona de flores azules.

La pausa que hubo después de eso, no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de Toni.

-Al momento de coronar a su reina del amor y la belleza, él paso justo delante de mí sin una sola mirada y se las entrego a una niña del Norte-

Bueno, mierda.

* * *

 

Las risas infantiles en el patio frente a ellas fue una distracción agradecida para Toni luego de escuchar como Elia había pasado el último año antes de su muerte.

Toni se preguntó vagamente si tal vez sus tristes vidas amorosas y finales trágicos eran la razón por la que ambas se encontraban en ese bello jardín ahora.

* * *

Mirando y mirando.

Era la primera vez que traía almas humanas tan profundo a su reino, sin embargo, no había encontrado tal pena y sin embargo ganas de seguir viviendo dentro de otros humanos en tan largo tiempo.

Bueno, si lo había hecho, pero ninguna tan dispuestas como ellas a sacrificar algo tan valioso, incluso para el mayor ser del universo.

El pequeño hilo dorado que conectaba a dos trozos de un alma en diferentes cuerpos.

A ella le gusto el alma rota de estos dos humanos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chan chan CHAN.


End file.
